charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Hour
Magic Hour is the 46th episode of The WB's Charmed. Summary Piper learns from Leo that they have twenty-four hours to secretly marry before his superiors come down on them. After finding a ritual that may be the answer, Prue supports using it while Phoebe believes performing the ritual may be selfish and have future consequences. As the Halliwells seek an answer to Piper's problem, they encounter a young couple, Christopher and Brooke, that have been cursed by a jealous warlock that wants Brooke's love for him. The Charmed Ones find that Christopher is cursed to be an owl during the day and Brooke to be a wolf during the night. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner *Penny Halliwell *'Christopher' *'Brooke' *'The Boss' *'Assistant Demon ' *'Triad ' Featured Music :"Delicious Surprise" by Beth Hart Beings Magical Beings *'The Boss' *'Assistant Demon' *'Triad' Mortals *'Christopher' *'Brooke' Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Handfasting :H'andfasting is the eternal joining :of two people in '''L'ove.'' :I'''t is a sacred ceremony of commitment :presided over by a '''H'igh 'P'riestess.'' :B'''est performed at a time :of sunrise or sunset when both :the '''S'un and the M'oon are present :in the joining of the two '''L'overs.'' '''Spells The Sorcerer casts a curse on Christopher and Brooke. 'Powers' Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * The sisters did not want the Elders to hear about Piper and Leo's secret marriage, so Piper created a substitute for the word wedding: rutabaga. * The storyline is practically a copy of the movie Ladyhawke (1985), hence Piper's comment: "I swear to God I've seen this in a movie somewhere." The only difference is that the man is turned into a wolf, and the woman is turned into a bird. * Considering the Boss had a firm in the mortal world, it could be that the movie actually served as inspiration for the curse. * It is confirmed for the first time that Cole is a demon sent to kill the Charmed Ones. * This is the first time the Triad is seen on-screen. * Phoebe states that Grams was married 4 times in this episode. * Phoebe doesn’t use her Levitation power. * Prue doesn’t use her Astral Projection power. * Cole and Leo meet each other for the first time in this episode. After shaking hands, Cole sees a slime-like orb residue. As he cleans his hand off, he claims that "whitelighters always were messy". * It is revealed for the first time that Grams is a Wiccan High Priestess. * Cole told the Triad that Piper and Leo were eloping, and the Triad in turn alerted the Elders. This doesn't appear to make sense at first. However, in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2, ''it is revealed that many Elders opposed Piper and Leo getting married out of fear that it would create too great a concentration of power. This could explain why the Triad tipped off the Elders; apparently both sides must have had an interest in maintaining the Grand Design. * It appears that the bookstore where Phoebe and Piper run into Cole is a Borders Bookstore. * The backyard scene where Prue and Piper are talking to the innocent, was shot in the backyard of the real Manor. The back porch and the house can be seen behind them. * This is the first time that Leo has been forcibly taken away from Piper. Glitches * In the scene when Phoebe and Prue walk to Piper when she enters the house, you can see a boom microphone in the ceiling. Episode Stills 302a.jpg 302b.jpg 302c.jpg 302d.jpg Quotes :'Leo:' Look, there is door number three. We can try and pull this off tomorrow night, if we do it's binding. They can't even break that apart. :'Piper:' Yeah, but if they find out they can break us apart into a thousand little pieces. :'Phoebe:' Excuse me? :'Piper:' I believe the term he used was unspeakable wrath, the lengths of which you can't even imagine. :'Leo:' Look, I'm not gonna lie to you, we would be taking a huge risk and until they get an answer they are going to be listening very closely, so any talk of 'it' any use of the W word... :'Prue:' I hate to be the detail police but how are we gonna hide it from them when we're on their supernatural redial? They're always gonna be tuning in. Phoebe, did you find anything in the Book Of Shadows about how to hide this? :'Phoebe:' No, nothing. I'm sorry, I'm still on the unspeakable wrath part. I mean, is that just the bride and groom or does it also include bridesmaids? :'Prue:' Phoebe... :(An owl is in the porch and Kit has her claw up ready to attack it. Phoebe opens the door.)'' :Piper: Kit, leave that alone! :Phoebe: Bad kitty! :(The owl suddenly turns into a naked man.) :Prue: Oooh, good kitty. :(Cole sees Piper's book "How To Keep Your Marriage".) :Cole: So who's the lucky guy or more importantly, who's the lucky sister? :(The bookstore employee puts the books in two bags.) :Piper: Me... me, me. Mimi, our cousin. (Cole wiggles his fingers and Piper's books swap over with his.) Our cousin Mimi. :Phoebe: Good old cousin Mimi. :Grams: You need guidance, some advice on a certain sister situation. Am I getting warm? :Phoebe: Red hot. But wait a minute, if you know, that means that they know, and if they know then we are f-- :Grams: Fine. Anyway, I'm beyond them now. Secrets safe with me. But what about you, Phoebe? Do you want to tell me about that nagging concern you have in your gut? :Phoebe: That's no fair you have after life advantage. :Grams: I also know you, Phoebe. Talk to me. :Phoebe: Okay. (She sits down on a chair.) Um, I wanna be able to support Piper in this. I want to look at her and I wanna say go for it but what if her and Leo get rudabaga-ed and they find out and then something horrible happens to them. I mean, look what happened to mum and her... special friend. And I hate to go skipping down selfish road but what if by association... :Grams: You and Prue get hurt. International Titles *'French:' Les Damnés (The Damned) *'Polish:' Godzina magii (Magic hour) *'Czech:' Hodina kouzel (Spell hour) *'Slovak:' Zázračná hodina (Wonder hour) *'Russian:' Magitcheskiy chas (Magic hour)'' *'''Spanish (Spain): La hora mágica (The Magic Hour) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Hora mágica (Magic Hour) *'Serbian:' Magičan čas (Magic Hour) *'Italian:' L'Ora Magica (The Magic Hour) *'German: '''Hexenhochzeit ''(Witch Wedding) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3